It's never too late
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Sequel to 'Heed my words young Jedi'


At the request of Bek I decided to write this follow-up for 'Heed my words young Jedi'.

Happy fourth to all Americans and good day to everyone else.

Sixteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the Temple Archives researching 'Ben'.

**Hebrah: Son; Son of**

**Caylyn: Guardian**

**Ashlan: Exile; A beloved teacher who is like a father/mother.**

**Kyptin: Fool**

**Saiy: Blind**

And that was only a handful of meanings.

_Was the advice meant for me?_ He wondered

His instincts told him he needed to at least consider her words even though they went against everything he had been taught.

But . . . .

_I must teach Anakin by example how to follow the Code._ Twenty-five year old Obi-Wan thought.

_What about following your heart? _A little voice asked.

_If I am to train the Chosen One than I must follow the Code! _He thought.

But . . . .

Thirty-five year old Obi-Wan watched as the sun set.

_I hope Anakin is alright._

_He's like the son I'll never have, the brother I never realized I wanted, and a friend_

_I can't wait for him to return from Naboo._

_But I can't tell him what he means to me because it's against the Code._

Thirty-eight year old Obi-Wan bowed his head.

The Jedi Order was gone.

He was now an exile.

_Now that I know about Force Ghosts was that woman on Eras one? Did she know what my fate was? _He wondered.

_I wish I had listened to her! _He thought.

Fifty-seven year old Obi-Wan sat thinking about the name he had chosen all those years ago: Ben. He had been a fool to not trust his instincts, he had been blind to the perceived wisdom of the Council, he now was a guardian of young Luke, he was an exile and many years ago he had been like a father to Anakin Skywalker who had loved him.

Obi-Wan frowned at the small group that was there to greet him.

Qui-Gon, Padmé and a strange being.

"Padmé, I have wonder news for you-"

"How could you Obi-Wan?" Padmé demanded.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Done that to Anakin, separated my children, lied to Luke!" She snapped.

Then she slapped him and vanished.

The strange being shook It's head.

"She's been unhappy about the first two for a long time. The last one made it worse." It said.

Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek, shocked that he could feel pain.

"We can still feel things here Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon explained.

"I thought that she would have been happy that we kept her children safe from the Sith and be pleased that her son destroyed the Death Star." Obi-Wan said.

"She's happy that _Leia_ wasn't discovered, but she's displeased with Leia's lack of family life. She is pleased that Luke manage to destroy the Death Star, but displeased that you got yourself killed." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh," was all Obi-Wan could say.

"Tell me Obi-Wan do you still regret not listening to that Ashlan woman all those years ago?" The being asked.

"Yes."

"You should visit Eras and ask her if there is anything she regrets." It said.

Obi-Wan 'stood' on Eras waiting.

It had been four years since he had been told to visit Eras.

"Did you know what was going to happen?" He called out.

"Did you know that the Sith were still around and that I would train the Chosen One?" He asked

"Answer me!" he yelled into the fading light.

"I warned you because in life the Jedi were our allies. Others and I had seen the possibility that the Jedi Order would fall by the hands of the Sith." The gray haired green eyed woman said.

"Do you deeply regret not telling us?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"We told the Jedi that possibility." She said.

"What I regret the most is speaking out in anger to the King and Queen of Alderaan." She explained.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My husband, our infant daughter Fay, five guards and I had traveled to Coruscant shortly after we had been made High Priest and Priestess. To show our peaceful intentions all of us had left our lightwhips on Eras. One day someone broke into our suite and abducted Fay. A standard month later she was found in the Royal Palace on Alderaan."

The woman stared out at the barren landscape.

"To this day I do not know if they knew or had a part in it took the Courts to settle the matter and Fay was returned to her family.

In my anger I told the Royal family that if they ever took another member of my family then Alderaan would destroyed.

"We had seen a world shattering into billions of pieces in a possible future so I named Alderaan as the unfortunate world.

"I regretted my words the moment they left my mouth. But I couldn't take them back."

Silence fell.

"Alderaan's destruction will always haunt me even though my only grandchildren, teenagers, perished when the Sith destroyed us." Her eyes were filled with guilt.

"But the Organas' never adopted someone of Ashlan blood and it was Tarkin who chose to have Alderaan destroyed." Obi-Wan said.

"I spoke the words, planted the idea that planets could be destroyed." She explained, tears forming in her eyes.

Silence fell again.

Finally she spoke.

"Do me a favor and tell Luke at some point that if he ever needs help we'll provide the help if we can."

The Force suddenly shifted.

"The Sith are going to fall." She whispered, her voice warm.

"The Chosen One will avenge all that have ever fallen to the Sith.

"Receive him with open arms young one." she said.

At first all Obi-Wan could do was stare at her before comprehension dawned on him.

"Luke!" he cried and vanished.

Obi-Wan could not help smiling as he watched the Rebels celebrate their victory.

_I won't tell Luke that he helped fulfill the prophecy. I'll let him figure it out himself._

He heard Anakin laugh in amusement at something and his smile deepened.

_SHe was right._

The night wore on and Anakin left him and Yoda alone long enough to console a crying Force Sensitive Togruta.

_I am so glad that I took her last piece of advice. _

Finish

Author's Note: It was just a coincidence that Leia happens to be the Ashlan High Priestess's who knows how many greats granddaughter and was adopted into the Royal House and Alderaan was destroyed.

The whole point is be careful of you say in anger and regrets.


End file.
